The Cat's Paw Resturant
Setting WIP Menu * Soups/Stews Cucumber Stew - A cold stew that is made with cucumbers and vegatable stock. Can be served hot, but that is only during the winter. Pesto Banana Stew - A rich green soup that has bananas in the shape of fish inside of it. Served Hot till the deadly days of summer hit. Cheesesteak Stew Bowl - A bread bowl that is filled with a hardy beef strew. Then topped with any type of cheese. Baked in the oven till the cheese melts. Slow Cooker Beef Stew - A slow cooked beef stew that is served with soft bread rolls on the side Beef Stew Bread Bowl - Hardy beef stew served in a bread bowl. * Entrées Jerked Salted Lotus Root - Lotus root that is cooked till it turns into a chewy jerky. Coated in salt as it is cooking. Served in a wooden mug. Tempura Omelette - Tempura fried carrots, peas and onion wrapped up in a fluffy omelette. Served with a side of rice and sushi. Kale Chips - Kale that has been cooked till it is in chip form. Can be covred in any kind of spice. Sun-Dried Tomato Squash and Pumpkin Arugula Bento - Littl squash cubes that are married with sun-dried tomatos. Arugula salad on the side thats covered in pumpkin sauce. Also served with steamed chicken, vegetable mix, rice and tempura fried shrimp. Roasted Apple Chicken - Slices of chicken thats has been slow roasted with all kinds of apples. Smoked in apple wood before being served. Candied Lamb - Slices of lamb that is slow cooked in sugar and honey. Served on a wood plate and has a side of dirty rice and vegatable mix. Braised Ham with Caramel sauce - Slices of braised ham that is coated in a caramel sauce before serving. has a side of mashed potatos, gravy and a salad. Braised Mushroom & Garlic Rabbit - A whole rabbit that is cooked in a bed of garlic and butter. Cooked for a good four hours. Braised mushrooms are served on the side. Gentle-Fried Butter Boar - A whole boar is coated in butter and gentle fried. Cut into thin slices and served on a bed of mashed potatos. Has brown gravy on the side. Stuffed Hot & Sweet Turkey - A whole turkey that is stuffed with hot peppers, sweet bell peppers, corn, potatos and green beans. Cut up and served with the insides on the side. Marinated Potatoes & Bear - Roasted bear that is served with a side of gravy marinated potatos. The bear is slow cooked in a broth for over 24 hours. Roasted Garlic & Rosemary Beef - Beef that is slow cooked in rosemary and roasted garlic. Served with a side of cheese covered potatos and a mini salad. Slow-Cooked Ginger & Honey Rabbit - Whole rabbit that is cooked over a fire and coated in honey every 30 minutes. Has slow cooked ginger on the side. Stuffed Mango & Pine Bear - Stuffed mangos that are cooked till failling apart. Stuffed with pineapple and apples. Whole bear that is roasted in pine wood. Sliced up before being served with the stuffed mangos. Goat Bites - Goat that is cooked till its falling off the bone. Cut into little cubes and served on a bed of potato cubes. * Seafood Lemon Olive and Cucumber Squid - Squid that is cooked in three rounds. First with Olive, Followed by Lemon then ending with Cucumber. Also served with lemonade on the side, cucumber salad and Fried rice. Smoked Crab - Crab that has been smoked for two days before being served. Has a side of sticky rice, salad and pepper stew. Fire-Grilled Rhubarb Salmon - Grilled rhubarb on the side with a fire roasted salmon resting in the center of the plate. Rhubarb sauce covering the salmon. Has a Vegatable mix on the side and dirty rice. Baked Lime Tuna - Tuna baked with lime wedges. Set in a bowl with sticky rice, dried beef and lemon wedges. Has a lime and rosemarry sauce. Braised Red Wine Trout - Trout that is seared on a grill before being cooked in a red wine reduction. Set on a wooden plate and coated in the red wine reduction. Poached Beets & Lemon Trout - Pached beets that are cooked till its time for the trout. The trout is fire grilled and coated in a lemon sauce. Plated on the beets and having crayfish on the side. Pickled Oysters & Honey Roasted Nuts - Nuts that are first roasted in honey before being brewed with pickled oysters. Served in a black bowl and has rice, vegatable mix and salmon sushi on the side. Blanched Fennel Clams - Blanched clams and fennel that are cooked till the clams are open and the fennel is near mush. Served in a bowl with a vegatable stock soup. Fennel flowers added for decoration. * Ground Rounds Cheese Burger - Run of the mill burger. But all toppings but the cheese are on the side to be added as the buyer seems fit. Also has a side of normal fries. Chili Burger - Run of the mill burger but is covered in chili. One of the few burgers that is stacked with everything. Has chili cheese fries on the side. Double Cheese Burger - Double cheese burger that has all toppings on the side, save for the cheese. Fries on the side that are half coated in cheese and half normal. Grilled Curried Cheeseburger - A burger that is grielld till the lines are perfect. Topped with curry and all of the other run of the mill toppings. Has a side of curry fries. Honied Honey Hamburger with Almond sauce - A hamburger that is cooked in a honey and almond sauce. Has tomato, pickles, lettuce, cheese and bacon on the side for those to add as they please. Comes with a side of fries that are covered in bacon and cheese. * Pasta Octopus Spaghetti - Looks like normal spaghetti, but the noodles are made from octopus and the sauce has a fishy taste to it. Good at its camouflage. Potato Macaroni - Macaroni that is like normal macaroni, but the noodles are made from potatos. the cheese sauce and noodles marry well. Duck Noodles - More noodles that arnt run of the mill. This time they are duck noodles. Have a greese after taste. * Calzones Smoked Calzone - A calzone that is stuffed full of any pizza toppings and cheese. Cooked till its right then smoked in any smoke flavour before being served. Has a salad on the side and a bowl of wings. Buttered Calzone - A calzone that can be stuffed with any pizza topping, but is buttered before it is cooked. Has a side of a vegatable mix and a bowl of wings. * Confectioneries Waffle Pops - Waffles that are served in a stick. Can be covred in anything the buyer wants. Has any kind of sweet sauce on the side for dipping. Milkshake is served on the side. Honey Loves - Honey filled hard candies that are in the shape of a heart. Wrapped up in gold leaf. Lime Scrunchies - Lime wheels that are cooked in sugar till they turn hard and scrunch up a bit. Peanut Bombs - Peanut's wrapped in a sweet caramel and in the shape of a smoke bomb. Even having a sugar wik coming from it. Banana Licks - Banana pops that have chocolate, caramel or strawberry drizzled over it and inside of it. Jelly Berries - Jelly in the shape of berries and frozen sold. Sold in clusters to make it look like real, frozen solid berries Rainbow Megamints - Large mints that are the color of the rainbow. Comes in a cloud shaped box. Frosty Sugared Fudge - Fudge balls or bars that are coated in powder sugar. Come on a golden plate. Candied Cremes - Look like hard candies, but are squishy to the touch. Having a hard inside that is filled with a bitter or sweet creme Cinnamon Berries - Like the Jelly Berries, but covered in Cinnamon. German Marshmallow Bars - German chocolate bar that has Marshmellow squished on both sides. Even has gold leaf wrapped around the center Peach and Caramel Cobbler - A peach coppler that has caramel mixed in with the peaches. Even has a caramel drizzle on the top. Apple and Rum Cobbler - Apple slices that are soaked in rum before being made into a apple cobbler. Pecan Strudel - A strudel thats stuffed with chopped up pecans and pecan butter. It's also topped with powder sugar. Peanut Bonbons - Peanuts trapped in caramel and covered in chocolate. Mostly round, but can be other shapes Rum and Coconut Pound Cake - A pound cake that has rum mixed into the batter and coconut flakes covering the top. Coated in a rum glaze. Hazelnut Bonbons - Hazelnuts trapped in hazelnut butter and covered in chocolate. Coffee and Dark Chocolate Delight - It's a coffee and dark chocolate cake. Has three layers. The middle layer is a coffee cake while the top and bottom layers are dark chocolate. Has coffee frosting on top with a dark chocolate drizzle. Peach Cake - A two layer sponge cake. Has peach syrup on each layer of cake and has peache slices in the middle. Topped with a white icing and peach slices. Mandarin and Blueberry Pound Cake - Its a pound cake that has blueberries and mandarins inside of it. Topped with a white glaze, blueberries and mandarin slices. * Nippy and Chilled Ambrosias Watermelon ice cream with hazelnuts, dried cranberries, crushed sugar cookies, and chocolate chips. Salted caramel ice cream with gumdrops and jelly beans. Black raspberry ice cream with raspberries, toffee chips, and white chocolate chips. Pistachio ice cream with chocolate chip cookie dough and bananas. Toffee ice cream with blueberries. A coconut and fudge ice cream blend with brownies and chocolate shavings. Mango ice cream with dried cranberries. Cheesecake ice cream with cashews, pumpkin pie filling, Jordan almonds, and rainbow sprinkles. A banana and butterscotch ice cream blend with apple pie filling, white chocolate chips, peanuts, and jordan almonds. Vanilla ice cream with butterscotch candies, vanilla cake, chocolate chip cookie dough, crushed peppermint candy, and cookie dough.